


Sky Full of Stars

by ferikkusu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Jungwoo thinks that Lucas's eyes seems to reflect the beauty of the stars, coincidentally Lucas thinks it also applies to Jungwoo





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~ I am back and with a new bias, our very own *drum rolls* beautiful Kim Jungwoo!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment

Jungwoo has always loved the night sky.

 

He loved how the cold wind caresses his skin with the lightest of touch. He loved how the dark blue sky perfectly complements the sparkling stars. The stars, oh how much he loved looking at it, it sparkles just as much as Lucas's eyes do. 

Jungwoo has always loved looking at the night sky but he loves it the most when he spends it with Lucas. His oh so sweet Lucas with his silly way of talking, cute gesticulations and healing smile. "I should be spending this day with you" Jungwoo said to himself whilst sighing for the umpteenth time today, a cute pout forming on his beautiful face.

He misses Lucas and he terribly, terribly hates it when the other goes back to his hometown. He knows he shouldn't be selfish but his heart hurts deeply whenever the taller guy is away. "Xuxiiii yah! Why can't you just tell your parents that you have a boyfriend?" Jungwoo whispered bitterly. 

But still, he cares deeply about Lucas and he has seen how terribly scared his beloved was whenever they talk about coming out. The pain and fear in Lucas's eyes is something Jungwoo doesn't want to see ever again. Lucas deserves nothing less than the very best and he hopes to be the one to give it to him. 

But right now, he couldn't help but want to be selfish just once in his life especially since Lucas is one of the very few people that the careful and introverted Jungwoo has come to love and care about. Jungwoo was just scared, scared to lose his Lucas, the first person he ever fell deeply in love with and he wishes that he could put a label on their relationship and not just drift in the space between friends and lovers. Taking a last look at the familiar night sky, Jungwoo walks back to his shared apartment with Lucas that will feel a bit empty for a few more days. 

 

Unbeknown to him, Lucas is nervously shuffling inside their apartment unable to contain his happiness and excitement, he couldn’t wait to see Jungwoo and he couldn’t wait to finally ask Jungwoo to be his.

Lucas heard soft knocks on their door and a confused exchange of greetings and pleasantries but he didn’t dare move from his spot. He couldn’t disobey his mom especially since she insisted on greeting Jungwoo at the door and made Lucas hold a bouquet of roses while his siblings hold candles and his dad hold the handwritten banner that says “Will you be Yukhei’s?”Lucas found it ridiculous but seeing Jungwoo's eyes widening in surprise, mouth slightly agape showing his cute two front teeth and cheeks ablaze, it was priceless. 

 

Honestly, he was scared out of his wits when his mother told him that he knew Lucas is dating Jungwoo but as his parents hugged him, reassured him that they loved him no matter what he couldn’t think why he was scared in the first place. Seeing his mother fuss about how beautiful Jungwoo is and his siblings shout for them to kiss, he really, really doesn’t know why he got scared to tell them about who he truly is. 

 

Still, Lucas thinks that everything is worth it, Jungwoo does too and they both took a mental note to tell each other how beautiful their eyes looks like while it reflects the soft glow of the candles.

 

“Just like a sky full of stars” they whispered to each other breathily.


End file.
